The present invention generally pertains to stereoscopic image display systems and is particularly directed to such systems having variable transparency shutter components.
A stereoscopic image display system provides different images to the left and right eyes of a viewer so as to provide both eyes in combination with a composite image that appears to be three-dimensional.
Prior art stereoscopic image display systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 624,042 to Jacobson, 2,974,562 to Rosenbloom, 3,272,069 to Ratliff, Jr., 3,439,972 to Ratliff, Jr., 4,807,965 to Garakani, 4,717,949 to Eichenlaub, 4,829,365 to Eichenlaub and 5,036,385 to Eichenlaub.